Tainted Innocence
by BlueMoonIce
Summary: Kai's bored again, so his father gives him something that will hopefully keep Kai 'entertained'... Merry beggining...Happy middle...Angsty end. Love triangle (KaixOcxTala) soon.


**Tainted Innocence**

**_--MoonIceVixen--_**

**

* * *

**

**_--_Author's Note_--_**

_**June 4, 2005 -2:40 p.m.** --_

_My first story. I really don't know where this story will be going. I just want to test it out; see what happens._

_This was actually supposed to be a one of those one-shot with a unfinished ending._

_Kai is eighteen. Zxer (Pronunced 'Shurr') are what the people use for money. Hope you like the chapter._

**Chapter 1: Bored**

* * *

Kai lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was bored, dammit. He rolled his eyes, and sat up lazily. There was nothing to do. He sighed.

Then a servant knocked on his door.

"Come in." he growled. the sevant opened the door, and bowed.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her.

"You're father would like to see you." she said simply, and quickly walked out the door.

He rolled his eyes and sighed once again. '_What does he want now?_' he thought.

He strode towards his father's office. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Yes, Father?" Kai asked, irritated, and sitting in the mahogany chair in front of his father's desk.

He looked up at him from his work. He put his papers down and eyed him.

"What is you're problem, Kai? I can almost hear you sighing from here." he asked, his fingers tapping on his desk.

Kai could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes at his father. "There's nothing to do, Father!" he said loudly, standing up and slamming his hands on his father's desk.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Kai." he said calmly at his son. Kai slowly sank back into his chair. He stared angrily at the navy carpet.

"Calm down. Go outside or something...why don't you go down to the market?" his father suggested, picking up his pen again, and scribbling something on one of his papers.

"Fine." Kai said angrily, and stomped out of his father's office.

Kai's father smiled...he had an idea. He called for one of the servants.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Get me a Deva. One from the black market. Tell them to give me the prettiest one."

Kai glanced at everything as he walked by the dirt streets.

"Melons for seven Zxers!" "Dragon Kidneys! Get your Dragon Kidneys here!" "Yes, they cure everything, ma'am..."

He stared at everything with boredom. _He could buy the whole market place if he wanted._

He sighed again. He looked up at the clouds. His cloak's hood fell, uncovering his face. Some of the women there reddened and sighed admiringly.

Kai smirked. He pulled up his hood, and covered his face. He knew he could have any woman he desired. They all dreamed of him taking them away. They didn't care, they would gladly give themselves to him. He kept walking though the streets, looking again at all the merchandise. So far, he had de-virginized many young women, but none of them meant anything to him. They were all toys for him to play with. He quickly became bored again, and decided to go back to the palace.

Kai's father eyed the sleeping Deva inside the cage.

_'If I wasn't going to give her to Kai, then I would have taken her myself.' _he thought, as he tapped one of the bars of the cage, trying to wake her up. She didn't move.

"Okay. Carry the cage up to his room." he said, pointing to the stairs at the men. They nodded, and picked up the cage by the sides, and carrying it up the stairs.

He opened the door for the men, and they carefully placed the cage on the floor, between the large window and Kai's king-sized bed.

He smiled. "How much do I owe you?" he asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Seven million Zxers, your highness...can you really afford that...uuh, your Highness?" he said, as the other men lined up behind him.

He simply nodded, and took out a black bag that jingled with money.

He tossed the bag at the man. "Of course I can afford it. I'm the King, you bastard." he said. "What is her status?"

The other men walked outside quickly. Only the man that held the bag stayed behind.

"She's a princess. Her mother is the Queen Ryuna herself. She was the wife of the king of a kingdom west of here. She was worth millions more than this one. Too bad the king broke her." he chuckled. "He killed himself, too, the idiot. Now the kingdom is out of order. The villagers listen to the priest!"

He threw his head back, roaring with laughter. "Just for a woman? What a waste..."

"Have you ever broke a Deva, you Highness?" the man asked curiously. The king nodded.

"They're so damn easy to brake, it's addicting. They're just like dogs. They're perfectly obidient, and nobody can even touch them once you mark them. They don't even let anybody but you see them!" he said, walking out the room, the man following him. "I bet my son will have lots of fun with her. And maybe he'll stop being bored and cease the sighing."

Kai stepped through the doors, and saw his father talking with a man, coming down the stairs.

"I'm back from the marketplace, Father." he said, walking towards his father. He took off his cloak, and tossed it at one of the servants nearby.

The man talking to his father left, leaving only Kai and his father alone.

"Did you entertain yourself?" he asked Kai. Kai shook his head.

"I don't understand why we don't just buy the damned trash." he said angrily, walking up the stairs. His father looked up at Kai, a smirk on his face.

"Well, there's a present in your room, hopefully you..._entertain_ yourself." he said, and added, "And don't break her too soon. She's worth millions. They asked for a very unpleasant price."

Kai smirked. "You know you're my favorite father, right?"

"I'm your only father."

Kai turned around, his smirk widening. "Sure you are..."

The king's eyes widened. "HEY! What do you mean? COME BACK HERE!"

Kai opened the door, quickly ran inside, and shut the door behind him, laughing. It was so easy to fool his father.

Then he looked up, and his eyes darted to the cage.

"What the hell?" he asked. He eyed the creature inside the cage.

It looked like a young girl of fifteen, with pure white wings. The wings were wrapped around her, covering her body. She sat on hay, her wings wrapped tightly around her small, fair-skinned body.

He tapped one of his fingers on the cage. She shuffled a bit, but continued to sleep.

He opened the cage, and stepped inside. He pulled open her wings, uncovering her. She wore nothing. She shivered, and wrapped her small arms around herself.

She leaned back, her head drooped. Her silver-gold hair covered most of naked body, and Kai pushed back her hair away from her body. He felt himself become painfully aroused, and started to caress her left cheek with the back of his hand. She slowly started to open her eyes. She looked up at him with sky-blue eyes.

"_Coo_..."

He stared wide-eyed.

"_Coo?_"

Kai felt his groin burn with desire.

He placed one of his hand on one of her breasts, and his other hand slid around her thin waist. He pulled her fragile body towards his hard chest. He felt her melt in his warmth, but a few seconds later, she pushed him away with all her strength. He smirked. She cooed angrily, and stood up, hitting her head on the cage's metal ceiling. She collapsed on the hay.

"Stupid." he muttered, crawling towards her. She cooed again, in pain.

He lifted her small, fragile body onto his lap. She curled into a ball, and leaned against his chest.

"_Coo_..."

Kai smiled at the small sounds she made. He lifted his hand slowly, and started to caress her face again. His arms slowly slid down her side, to her flat stomach, further...and further...until he reached her entrance.

She cooed angrily again, and pushed him away. This time, she managed to crawl out of the cage, and started to fly around the room. He quickly crawled out of the cage, chasing after her.

"Stop! Stop!" he yelled at her, as she flew in circles around the room, crashing into his things and the walls, bruising herself. He chased after her, trying to stop her from flying.

Suddenly, she crashed into the mirror, thinking it was an exit. The mirror shattered, and blood covered the wall and carpet.

'_Crap_.' he thought angrily. Her wings vanished. He ran over to her, picking up her small, fragile body. She cooed softly, most of her silver-gold hair stained with her own blood. He placed her carefully on his bed, and she cooed again. He sat next to her, covering her body with the covers.

"_Coo_..."

"Is that all you say?" he said, leaning over her. She slowly closed her eyes as he pushed her blood-stained hair away from her face.

"_Coo_."

"I'll be taking that as a 'yes', then." he said, as his lips hovered over hers.

"_Coo_..."

He smirked as his hands curled around her waist, pulling her closer to him again, and she shivered. His hand traveled down her again, caressing her sides, admiring every curve on her body. He slid one of fingers inside of her, searching for her spot.

"Coo..."

Then she arched her back a little. He smirked again; he had found it.

He inserted another finger inside her, making her arch back even more. She moaned in pleasure. She let out a scream as she felt him put in another finger. She felt pain in the back of her neck, as the letter 'K' in cursive slowly started to form.

Kai took out his fingers from her entrance, and she calmed down again.

"Cooo..._Cooo_..."

She moaned and curled into a ball, shivering. He wrapped the covers tightly against her fragile body, her blood soaking through the thin sheet.

Kai stood and walked towards his bathroom. He prepared a bath with warm water, and soap and bubbles. She cooed as he approached her. He tore away the sheet she clutched tightly, making her '_Coo_' in fear.

Kai picked her up gently, and she melted completely in his arms. He carried her towards his bathroom, where her bath was waiting. She cooed as Kai placed her down inside the giant, marble tub. He sat on the edge of the tub, soaking her hair.

"_Coo_." she said happily, as she popped one of the soap bubbles. Kai smiled.

_'I can't believe you're entirely mine. And what a treasure you are.' _Kai thought, admiring her as she played childishly with the water. _'I have to thank father for giving her to me.'_

As her raised the soap bottle, he noticed the mark on the back of her neck. His eyes widened. Then she popped a bubble in front of her, soap getting in her eyes.

"_Coo_...! _Coo_! _Cooooo_..."

He splashed water in her face, and she calmed down again. She started to play with the soap bar. Kai examined the mark, which had the form of the letter 'K' in a perfect cursive. He poked it, and she giggled.

"_Coo_!" she said, the soap in her hands jumping away. It sank quickly to the bottom of the tub, and her arms dived down to search for it.

She cooed happily as she clutched it tightly in her hands again. He stood, and walked back to room, into his closet. He pulled out one of his navy-blue shirts, and a towel.

"_COO!_"

He ran to the bathroom, to find her sobbing.

"What's wrong? Did you get soap in your eyes again?" he asked, sitting at the edge of the tub.

She opened her eyes, and noticed he was there. She stopped crying.

"COO!"

She stood, and hugged him, making him collapse backwards. She was still wet, and the shampoo soaked his shirt. Kai felt himself redden, and his penis burning with heat.

He could feel the nipples on breasts hardening on his chest. He sat up, and she sat in front of him happily.

"_Coo_."

"I guess you missed me...after...what? A minute and a half?" he asked, wrapping the towel around her slender body.

"Coo."

Kai lifted her in his arms, and carried over to one of the couches in his room. Then he changed the sheets on his bed. He grabbed the the shirt he picked out, and pulled it over head. She stared at the shirt curiously. It was very big for her. Kai lifted her once more, and placed her on his bed.

"Coo."

She curled into a ball again, shivering. Kai smirked, pulling the covers over her. She slowly closed her eyes as he caressed her hair. She fell asleep, and he left to talk with his father. He walked into his father's office again, finding him shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Father? I need to talk with you." Kai said, sitting down in the same chair that he sat earlier that day.

"Yes, Kai? What do you need?" he said, putting his papers down again.

"Who exactly is she?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow as his father smirked.

"She's a Deva."

"Now...If I could only know what that is..._that_...would be helpful."

Kai's father sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"They're female beings that have bird blood in them. They're perfect. No human woman could compare to a Deva. They're loyal, and follow your every command. They are immortal, unless they are binded to a man, no matter what species they are. They're stupid though. They fall for anything."

Kai smirked.

"But there's a catch, too. If they lose their virginity, they become emotionless. They become like an oversized doll. They don't move, they don't do anything but lay there. And the one I got you is rare, she's worth millions. So don't be greedy...and make her last." he said, smirking.

"Can she even talk at all? She only makes bird noises."

"I told you she's rare. She's the princess of her clan. The rest are just as good, but the one I got you is much better. She's the preetiest one there is. Now, I need to get back to my work." he said, picking up a large paper stack.

"Just one more thing. A letter appeared on the back of her neck. It looks like a burn."

Kai's father smirked. "The letter 'K'...Right?"

Kai nodded. His father's smirk grew wider. "You marked her already."

He stared at his father in confusion. "You...touched her." He leaned back in his chair, his smirk growing.

Kai smiled. "Maybe."

"She's completely yours now. Nobody can lay a finger on her. She will only allow you to see and touch her. That's why the burn appeared. It stands for the owner's first initial."

"Oh. Well, that's all, I guess. Thank you, father." Kai said as he exited.

"Which one? Me, or another?" he yelled after him. Kai grinned.

Kai walked back quickly to his room. He found her still sleeping. He shut the door behind him. She was still curled up in a ball, clutching the covers. He crawled into bed with her, and wrapped his arms around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"_Coo_..."

He smiled as she snuggled closer to him. She let go of the covers, and grasped his shirt. She buried her face in his chest. Kai felt himself become aroused again, and started to lift up her shirt. He grabbed her arms in one of his hands, and pinned them over her head. She just lay there with closed eyes, without struggling, as he passed his hands over her flat stomach. He pulled off the shirt over her head, and slid one of his hands over her breasts.

"_Coo_..."

Kai bent down and started to nibble at her breasts. Her nipples became hard, and she moaned with pleasure. He smirked as he tweaked one of her nipples, making her moan louder.

She slid her arms around his neck, and he came up to where her face was, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She let go of him, and relaxed as she leaned back. He took off his own shirt, throwing it over his shoulder, and placed his head between her breasts. Kai breathed heavily, his penis growing hard. He smiled as her arms curled around his neck. He let his hands wander around her body, examining every curve. He cupped her right breast in his right hand, while his other hand wandered slowly down her body, until he reached her entrance again.

"Coo."

He slid one of his index finger in her, and she arched back, moaning loudly. He licked at the breast he was still holding, squeezing it. Kai took out his finger, and she relaxed again, panting heavily. His hand slid down her leg, and she shivered. He lifted himself, and her eyes widened as his lips enveloped hers. She closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss. He straddled her hips and pinned her hands over her head, as they broke the kiss gasping for air. She closed her eyes.

"_Coooo_..."

She moaned as his hands roamed her body, and Kai pressed her more to him. He wanted so badly to take her then and there, but he knew the consequences.

So he forced himself not to think about it. He noticed she was wet in her entrance, and seized the chance to pull her legs apart.

Kai looked up to her a moment, and then ducked his head down. She moaned even louder than before as his tongue invaded her. She squirmed, and he lapped up her juices, sucking gently. She moaned louder, and he closed her legs again. He cupped her breasts again with both of his hands, one in each of his hands. She opened her eyes, and gazed down at him.

"Cooo..."

He smirked. She did nothing but lay there, waiting for him to take her. He squeezed her breasts hard and painfully, and she let out a small cry. Kai lay down next to her, releasing her breasts. She moaned, and cuddled next to him, her arms curling around his neck. He put his arms around her, hugging her possesively.

"_Coo_..."

She dug her head in his chest.

"Do you have a name?" Kai asked, but he doubted she would say. She looked up at him curiously.

"Cooooo...?"

"Let's just call you Kira." his hand slid around her sides again, and cupped her right breast again. He loved the soft feeling of them. He bent down and bit softly at her soft nipple. "Is it okay with you?"

"_Coo_..."

She looked up at him as he kissed her, he bit her lower lip, asking for entrance. Her eyes fluttered closed. She opened her mouth, and his tounge invaded her mouth. She moaned as his hot tongue wandered around her small mouth. He finally broke the kiss, and he stared down at her. Her eyes were still closed, and he smirked at her. She slowly opened her eyes, her sky-blue orbs gazing up at him with desire. She closed her eyes once more, and relaxed on the soft bed.

"Coo."

He bent down, kissing and nibbling at her neck again. His hands wandered around her soft body once more, his hands sliding up and down her groin. She moaned with pleasure, and he nibbled at her small ear.

_'I'm sure I won't be bored anymore, father...'_

* * *

**_--_Author's Note_--_**

_Review please. Don't be so harsh._


End file.
